1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to vehicle gear shift (PRNDL) displays and more particularly to a vehicle gear shift display which indicates both the position of a gear shift lever and a currently active gear ratio.
2. Discussion
Generally, conventional shift lever position displays (PRNDL displays) for automatic transmissions provide the vehicle operator with an indication of the position of the shift lever. Where the transmission may also be operated in a xe2x80x98manualxe2x80x99 automatic mode (i.e., the driver determines the timing of the shift but activation of the transmission clutches is performed automatically), several types of PRNDL displays are also operable in a mode wherein the activated gear ratio is displayed. One drawback of these PRNDL displays is that no feedback on both the position of the shift lever and the activated gear ratio is provided to the vehicle operator. Information on both the position of the shift lever and the activated gear ratio is desirable in that it permits the vehicle operator to monitor the configuration and performance of the vehicle when the transmission is controlled in an automatic mode.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a method for providing a shift position indication in an automatic transmission wherein information on both the position of the shift lever and the activated gear ratio is displayed to the vehicle operator.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for displaying information on both the position of the shift lever and the activated gear ratio.
In one form, the present invention provides a method for providing a shift position indication in an automatic transmission comprising the steps of providing a display device, sensing a position of an input device, the input device being responsive to manipulation by a driver and having a plurality of input positions, sensing an active gear ratio, and modifying the display device to display the position of the input device and the active gear ratio. An apparatus for displaying information on both the position of the shift lever and the activated gear ratio is also provided.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.